


Mistress Hitomi and Lucy Pinder

by CaptainNinnin



Series: Love Your Mistress [32]
Category: Porn RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Breast Fucking, F/F, Large Breasts, Lesbian Sex, Mistress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 02:17:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18085505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainNinnin/pseuds/CaptainNinnin
Summary: Lucy Pinder wanted more from her sex life then what she was getting. But could her next photo shoot help her be sexually satisfied or is it going to be just any other photo shoot?





	Mistress Hitomi and Lucy Pinder

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series called Love Your Mistress. It is a series that features my celebrity crushes Chloe Bennet, Ichimichi Mao, Yano Yuuka, Hayden Panettiere, AJ Lee, and Hitomi Tanaka. If you have a celebrity that you want to see with one of these girls or that you think should be her own mistress leave a comment below. I hope you enjoy.

Lucy Pinder was backstage at one of her photo shoots. “Fuck Lucy that’s nice.” a guy moaned as she gave him a titty fuck the likes that he had never had before. “You like my boobs babe?” she asked with a smile as she worked her magic on his cock. But she didn’t really like this. She never really liked this but she knew that her men loved her tits so she would do this for them.

There was also some else watching this. Her name is Hitomi Tanaka. She wasn’t really turned on by what she was seeing but she could see the look of a woman that was not truly enjoying what she was doing. “I’m going to cum for you breasts babe.” moaned as she rammed his cock into her breasts. “Cum for me lover. Cum for me.” Lucy said with a smile as she felt his cock twitching between her breasts. “Fuck.” grunted out as he came sending his seed all over her tits.

She then kissed him goodbye and went to clean herself up. “Why did you do that?” Hitomi asked her looking at her. “Do what?” Lucy asked looking at her. She knew that she was going to be there today for the shoot. Someone had the brilliant idea that they would pair a model with a porn star for a photo shoot. And she had gotten paired with Hitomi Tanaka. One of the biggest breasted women that she had ever seen. She kind of envied her breasts in a way.

“You don’t like to titty fuck a guy so why did you do it?” Hitomi asked looking at her. Lucy sighed. “It’s not that I don’t like it. It’s just that I have always wanted something in a relationship and no guy has ever asked me what I want. It’s like Tim. ‘Can I have titty fuck babe?’ None of them ask what I want.” Lucy said looking Hitomi. “And what do you want?” she asked looking at her. “Nothing that you can...” Lucy started then she thought of something. Then she shook her head.

“What?” Hitomi asked. “Well, have you heard of Mistresses?” Lucy asked Hitomi. “You want to be a Mistress?” Hitomi asked looking at her. “No...I want to have one.” Lucy said looking anywhere but Hitomi. “Oh,” Hitomi said getting why she was acting so shy right now. “So you want to become Mistress Hitomi Tanaka’s first plaything?” Hitomi asked with a smile as Lucy got so shy that she turned her back to Hitomi. “I-I didn’t say-” Lucy aid so shy it was painful. But she was stopped as she felt Hitomi massive breasts press up against her.

“Shush, plaything. Don’t speak. Just give your new Mistress pleasure.” Hitomi said as she kissed Lucy’s neck. “Oooo.” Lucy moaned as she felt Hitomi’s lip on her neck. She then felt Hitomi’s hand grouping her exposed breasts. “Mistress.” Lucy moaned as she felt her Mistress’s hands on her breasts and her lips on her neck. Then Hitomi’s hand left her new playthings tits and went lower and unbuckled her pants and let them fall to the floor to reveal that she wasn’t wearing panties.

“My plaything is very naughty isn’t she?” Hitomi whispered sensually into Lucy’s ear. “Yes, I am Mistress.” Lucy moaned. She wanted to feel her Mistress’s flesh. Hitomi spun her around. “My plaything is all naked now. But her Mistress is wearing this constrictive clothing.” Hitomi said with a smile showing the tracksuit that she was wearing that looked like it was struggling to keep her breasts inside. “Allow me, Mistress.” Lucy moaned as she reached and slowly unzipped the top.

As she unzipped it looked like her breasts wanted to break free more and more. Then with only a few inches left breasts burst free. She, of course, was not wearing a bra. She saved that for photo shoots so her breasts were exposed in all of their glory. “Mistress.” Lucy sighed looking at her breasts. “Do you like your Mistress’s breasts?” Hitomi asked as Lucy started to suck on her massive tits. “Yes Mistress they are wonderful,” Lucy said on taking short breathers from her sucking on her tits.

But as Lucy suck her Mistress tits she also pulled down her pants and panties. “I need to fuck my Mistress.” Lucy moaned as she felt Hitomi’s wet pussy. “Couch plaything,” Hitomi said looking around her and seeing the couch in the corner. Lucy went straight for the couch with Hitomi smiling at her as she walked slowly and seductively to the couch with her plaything laying on it with her legs spread. Her wet pussy on display for her new Mistress.

“Are you ready to really become my plaything?” Hitomi asked with a smile standing just inches from her new plaything. “I want to fuck my Mistress. And I want my Mistress to fuck her plaything.” Lucy moaned looking up at her new Mistress. “Very good sweetie.” Hitomi moaned as she mounted her new plaything. “Oh fuck.” Lucy moaned as she felt her Mistress’s pussy up against hers. “Suck my tits plaything.” Hitomi moaned as she started to fuck her new plaything.

Without hesitation, Lucy started to suck on her Mistress’s tits again. “Yeah suck Mistress’s tits.” Hitomi moaned as she felt her plaything’s pussy and her own trying to merge into one and her plaything sucking on her tits. She always loved the feeling of someone sucking on her tits. But this time it wasn’t some guy that wanted to fuck the biggest tits he had ever seen. And there were no camera’s around them to record this. This was real lust and real passion.

“Yeah suck Mistress’s tits.” Hitomi moaned as she felt her move from one tit to the other. “I think I’m going to cum for you Mistress.” Lucy moaned as she felt her orgasm coming. “Me too. But who said you could stop sucking my titties?” Hitomi smiled at Lucy who went back to work sucking her tits. “Oh fuck. You know how to suck some titties. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. FUCK!!!!” Hitomi moaned as her head snapped back as she came sending her juices everywhere. Lucy came squirting herself and little moan but she kept sucking her Mistress’s tits.

“Oh fuck.” Hitomi sighed coming down from her orgasmic high with Lucy still sucking her tits. “That’s a good girl. You didn’t stop even when you were squirting. You can stop now.” Hitomi said with a smile kissing her forehead. Lucy stopped with a smile. “Whatever you want Mistress,” Lucy said smiling at her new Mistress. “So do you really think I can be a Mistress? Or were you just horny?” Hitomi asked with a smile as she slowly got up from the couch.

Lucy sat up and wrapped her arms around her Mistress squeezing her ass and kissed her belly. “Yes, Mistress. You can build a harem like the best Mistresses in the world. You will be one of the greatest Mistress in the world.” Lucy said looking up at her Mistress. “Then I should start looking into who can join my lonely plaything,” Hitomi said with a smile as she kissed the top of her playthings head. “But for now we have to work. So let us get ready for this shoot plaything.” Hitomi said as she peeled her playthings hands from her ass. “Yes Mistress,” she said as the two of them went off to have what most people called the hottest photo shoot then many had ever seen.


End file.
